


Another Reflection

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tale elaborating on what really goes on in Reflection Cave at night-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reflection

“God, I hate this place,” a woman’s voice snarled, her words bouncing against the clear planes all about. “Can’t find squat in here, hurts my eyes- Stupid Reflection Cave.” As they vibrated against clear walls, she squinted, eyes set into hazel slits. She trailed behind her companion, a fellow Punk; Seemingly similar walls passed by, the affect rather like an arching house mirrors. “Asa, are we there yet? Let’s just get our stash and get outta here!”

“Quit your bitchin’, Zoya,” Asa shot back with hint of playful snide as he glanced around the smooth walls. “It’s not gonna make it come any quicker! Their payment’s not gonna walk away, and neither will those Max Revives!” Though he held some contempt for its confines as well, he adored any chance to tease his companion. Once he’d reached their chosen territory, he scoped out its space before turning back. 

“Wait, this ain’t it,” he announced as Zoya’s face fell. “Well, hell, I think someone jacked our load!” Her lips began to curl, joined by a twitch upon her eyes. Under his guise, she glared at Asa before his apparent mirth betrayed it entirely. As he began to chuckle to himself, she grasped his locks, sending teal peaks against her palm. His laughter soon faded, only to be replaced by pained pleas. With a cocky shake of her head, she released her grip and dragged them forward. As they approached the rocky mound they’d made, a shifting sound forced them backward. 

“God yes, I needed this!” a man’s voice called out, shaky from charged nerves. “Fuck me, just like that!” Zoya and Asa jerked up, their mouths set wide open. As they held onto a nearby wall, they peeked beyond its cloak to discover another pair. The smaller of them, a Psychic, rested on all fours; Though he’d kept on his flowing top, his pants lay underneath his knees. His rear was on full display, allowing a Black Belt’s cock to slip in and out. As they rutted, unaware of the other pair, their moans vibrated throughout as Zoya’s call had. 

The cave’s clear planes reflected them in perfect fidelity, high-lighting their toned, gleaming forms. A slight gleam of sweat clung onto them, imparting the pair with a mystic haze. As the Psychic accepted his lover’s shaft, his features twisted in pleasure; Soft lids fell upon glassy orbs, joined by his slick, panting tongue. With every thrust, a curl of midnight lock bounced, hypnotic in itss presence. Though astonished by their brazen display, the other pair couldn’t help but watch in lurid awe. 

“And you were worried about this, Sly,” the Black Belt mockingly chided his lover. “You were sure someone’d catch us; Ain’t nobody here, let the Pokemon look for all I care!” From their vantage point, they could make out his grin, open as pleasure overtook him. Dark orbs sparkled, their owner ready to indulge his awaiting delight. With a low, heated growl, he wiggled his hips, dragging his shaft against slick flesh. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Sly shot back, eyes set on their reflections across the way. “Save it for the show, Frank; I know you love it as much as I do.” While a hint of unease remained, it was soon overwhelmed by his growing bliss. The planes which had unnerved him now brought him a perverse glee, one which allowed him to admire his lover’s powerful form. 

“Right, right, free show,” Zoya murmured with a shrug as she stole a glance at their companions. “The stash can wait- This is hot!” Still struck by the night’s turn, Asa merely nodded back and followed suit. Pale cheeks had grown bright and red, their warmth nearly palpable from their post. In a burst of rapture, Sly’s eyes snapped open, glossy like a polished Dusk Stone. He cried to the heavens, his mouth slack at its very edges. Further encouraged by his display, Frank slammed down harder, grasping at slim hips for balance. 

All remained in place for several moments; Against the backdrop of fierce, heated passion, Zoya and Asa thought themselves lucky spectators. From afar, they drank in the sight, as though they were witnessing an erotic tale come to life. Thoughts of their stash lingered, though they’d been cast aside for this presentation. Before either could return to it, sharp cries instantly flooded their space. As Sly clamped onto the soil below, his seed spilled onto its dark planes. Likewise, Frank gave him a final thrust before surrendering to his own climax.

As the pair eased down from their peaks, their moans returned, laced with a soft contentment. Zoya and Asa breathed out as well, strangely delighted to have seen such a tender moment. Despite the raw passion they’d shared, a sense of gentle affection lay in the air. It drew their attention once more, encouraging them to watch further. Once their guests had regained their senses, they stood up and put their clothes back into place. Now properly dressed, they gazed at each other on lidded orbs. 

“Come on, love,” Sly breathed out as he reached for his lover’s hand. “Let’s get ready and go home. We can check out our haul there.” Agile fingers soon met, their tips soft and warm against one another. With a contented sigh to himself, Frank drew closer, his still heated flesh against the other’s. As they took a moment to laze in their afterglow, Zoya and Asa pulled back and stared at each other. They lay silent against smooth planes, ears pricked up to the other pair’s voices.

Only the faint rustle bags being slung and pebbles underfoot greeted them; After what seemed like a great while, no other sound was audible, save for that of the local Pokemon. Relieved their “guests” had departed, the pair stepped forward and shuffled to their given hiding spot. A clump of overturned rocks and soil greeted them, striking their panic and confusion. Asa instantly slumped down and dug through the overturned remains.

As he sorted through dirt and gleaming shards, a lone eye began to twitch. Amongst their muck, a stray hair remained, the same midnight hue as the distant Psychic’s. Though he dared not glance back to Zoya, stifled words forced themselves against his now gritted teeth. “Those bastards!” he cried out, prompting a string of curses from his companion. “I think they found our stash! That’s what their ‘haul’ was! Oh, hell, who’d have thought I’d be right ‘bout that?!”


End file.
